


The Not So Little Merman

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya has to teach him, F/M, also, because of all the human things, cause reasons, confused!Gendry, dick innuendos, kiss the girl plays in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya helps a merman back in the sea after being caught in some fishing nets and he wants to offer her a thank you gift. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> Another fairytale inspired one.Except everybody is happy and nobody ends dying in the ocean.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Over the years Arya saw many, many, odd things being caught in the fishing nets. But what she found caught in them this time certainly takes the prize. She was on the right side of the deck, enjoying the sea breeze when she heard the voice.

“Excuse me!”

She turned around, confused. The voice came from a pile of fish dropped on the deck, but there was no way they were the ones talking. Arya was surprised enough when a man appeared from in between fishes. She was even more surprised when he moved and a huge tail came into view. His tail. He had a tail.

Well, she was ward to a family whose symbol is a mermaid. Mayhaps she shouldn't be that surprised.

After she got over the initial shock her eyes looked over the tail again. It was a very pretty, long tail with dark blue and gray scales that mixed perfectly. It reminded Arya of the sea in a stormy day.

“M’lady?”

“Don’t call me that”she said automatically, turning to look at the human part of his body.

It was prettier than his tail. He got a handsome face for sure, a mop of black hair and the most stricking blue eyes Arya have ever seen.

“Would you mind helping me getting back in the water? Please?”

Arya pulled herself back to reality. Right. She went over to him, threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him to the edge of the ship. Or better said, dragged him. He was heavy. Arya wasn’t sure if it was because of the giant tail or because he got some really good muscles. Probably both.

“Thanks!”He let go of her shoulder and prompted himself on the ship’s bulwark with both hands.”I don’t usually get caught in nets.”he said a little bit embarassed.

“I can see why.”she afirmed giving him a once-over. She could swear she saw a little bit of blush creeping in his cheeks.

“Can I have your name….m’lady?”he added the last bit out of politeness, she was sure. It annoyed her, even half meer creatures use stupid titles for her.

“I told you to not call me that. My name is Arya. One for one?”she asked crossing her arms over her chest and rising an eyebrow.

He was starring at her intesely, like he was trying to memorize her every feature.

“Gendry. It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the help….m’lady” he smirked at the least part before jumping overboard.

‘Freaking smug ridiculously good looking meer creature’ Arya thought as Gendry tail appeared one more time before disappearing in the depths of the sea.

She was right, it did look like the sea in a stormy day.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Gendry looked at his work and decided it will turn out well. He took the last piece, ready to add it when a voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing brother?"came little Barra's cheery voice.

She didn't gave him the chance to answer and looked over his shoulder at his work.

"Is it a bracelet? It's pretty! And you are using a Storm Stone!"

The Storm Stones weren't actually called that, but given there was no official name for them, everybody just went with the name of Storm Stones because of their grey and blue coloration. They were very pretty but also very rare. There wasn't a certain place where you could find them, it seemed they appear in random places at random moments. The day when Gendry stumbled over four storm stones was the luckiest day of his life. Three of the stones were already used for three necklaces, one for each of his sisters. This one was the last left.

"For who is it?"asked Barra looking at him with big curious eyes.

"For a girl, obviously " came Bella voice while she swam in and hitting Gendry in the face with her tail.

Barra giggled.

"A girl? Is it true Gendry?"

"Obviously it's true."

"Shut up Bella!"he said annoyed managing to sound like a little kid.

"But I am right, am I not?"she gave him a smug smile.

She was, but he would rather let a shark chew his tail slowly than admit it.

"What are you two screaming about now?"Mya came in looking between Gendry and Bella, expecting it to be some argument about plankton pie.

Barra answered for them.

"Gendry is in love!"

"I'm not!"he argued at the same time Bella said"He totally is."

Mya looked at Gendry with raised eyebrrows. With all the love for him, her brother was one of the most antisocial assholes that ever swam in the Narrow Sea. She couldnt really see where this situation came from unless Bella was making things up.

"I'm not in love! "He repeated to the three pairs of blue eyes set on him.”It’s a thank you gift.”

The three sisters exchanged looks.

“A thank you gift? Thank you for what?”asked Mya.

“Because she helped me get back in the sea after being caught in fishing nets.”

The damn broke.

“Oh Gods, I don’t believe it. He is in love with a human.”

“Aw, our poor brother. She threw him right back in the sea, instead of keeping him.”cooed Bella.

“That’s not…”

“Oh, what was the problem brother?Did she think your tail was too short?”

Gendry felt his face reddening. He loved his sisters, but this was way too much.

“Out!”he shouted, pointing to the exit of his workshop.”All three of you, out!”

Mya and Bella swam out, still laughing, Barra following them while humming some love song.

Freaking sisters.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Genndry did his best to find Arya again to give her the bracelet, but he didn’t succed. He didn’t see her on the board of ships anymore and she wasn’t on the beach either. More days have passed and he was slowly losing hope he would actually manage to find her on his own. That was exactly the reason why he was now waiting in a dark cave, while the Red Crab was doing his mambo jambo.

“Alright, here is your potion. You’ll have legs as long as you stay away from sea water” he said giving him a vial with a potion in an odd shade of green. ”Now, about the payment. I know exactly what I want from you.”

Gendry let out a breath he was holding. He didn’t know what the payment involved. He knew the Red Crab never asked people for things they weren’t able to pay, which mae him more reliable than all the other enchanter under the sea, but Gendry still felt a little bit uneasy.

“Your sister…”

“No.” Gendry didn’t allow him to finish. Nobody was touching his sisters and he sure as hell won’t sell them to a fucking half crab warlock.

“Calm down, I wasn’t about to say what you think I was about to say. I meant to say that one of your sisters makes some really amazing seaweed cookies. I’d like four dozens of these cookies."

Gendry face lit up.

“Deal!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The human bottom part was weird. That was the conclusion Gendry came to after he finally managed to reach the beach. He was sitting in the sand, Arya’s bracelet in hand, while analyzing the legs. His legs. He felt weird without his tail and the legs were a little bit annoying because he couldn’t really control them properly just yet. He probably needed a little bit more time to exercise his walk before going to find Arya, he didin’t want to make a fool of himself in front of her. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound and an animal running to him. Gendry knew little about the land animals, but between the few he knew this looked like a dog, but bigger. A lot bigger. The animal run to him, jumped on him and started licking his face.

“Nymeria!”

Both of them looked towards the direction where the voice came from and Gendry was surprised to see Arya running in their direction with her hair being messed by the wind and a smile on her face. She is beautful, he thought as she came near them.

“You?” she was surprised to say at least to see him.

Gendry scrambled to his feet, making the animal called Nymeria slide off him. He looked at Arya with a smile on his face. She, however, was busy eyeing him up. He wondered if she thought his legs were nice.

“Last time we saw each other you had a tail.”she stated the obvious.

“Well, I needed to find you and you weren’t aboard any ship I saw so I thought getting a pair of legs and searching on you onland wasn’t exactly a bad idea.”

“You needed to find me?What for?”she questiond while forcing hrself to keep her eyes on his face.

“Well, I wanted to give you a thank you gift.”he explained and showed her the bracelet.

Arya looked at the little piece of jewellry in her hand and it was certainly one of the most beautiful pieces she have ever seen. The little gem is what got her attention. It looked like the whole storm was caught in the little orb. It reminded her of Gendry’s tail, truth to be told. He doesn’t have a tail anymore, but he got a pair of legs that were just as fine and a really good...not now Arya.

“Thank you!”she exclaimed, smiling up at him.He smiled right back and it seemed like it wasn’t something he was doing much.

“I’m glad you like it, m’lady.”

“I told you not to call me that!” she huffed.

“I thought that was what humans were calling the females, I hear it a lot when I was listening to conversations on ships.” Gendry explained, it was a thing that confused him durring their first meeting.

She sighed.

“It is, but I just don’t like it, so don’t use it with me.Would you like to stay more?To learn about humans ”she suggested and she hoped his answer would be possitive, ARya wished to hang more with him.

“Seems like a good experience.”he said after few seconds of consideration.

“Great.The first rule in the human world is that we don’t show our private parts to the world.”she said while taking of her cloack and wrapping it aroud his middle.

“Private parts?”

“Yeah.You know, in your case, your cock.”

Gendry frowned.

“My what?”

“Your cock.The long and thick thing that hangs between your legs.”

“Oh that! So this is what it is called, I was wondering what it was. Does it have any usage?”

Arya sighed, took his hand and started leading him back to the castle, Nymeria following them.

“You have a lot to learn about the huamn world.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Few days passed and Arya thought she was doing a really good job in teaching Gendry about the human world. Luckily for her, Wylla helped her gladly to bring Gendry into the castle, bring him some actual clothes and fool her father he was a traveling knight from Essos who decided to station in White Harbour for a while. For once, Arya was grateful Wylla believed in sea people, it was good to help her without asking lots of questions.(Though, Wylla did have questions, but these were mostly about life udner the sea and wer directed towards Gendry).

 

“You are ridiculously tall, you know?” Arya remarked one day, while they were taking a little walk through the castle garden.It was after rain and Arya loved the smell of rain and grass.

“Am I?I was never told this before.” he remarked.

“Yes, you are. I didn’t really think about it, but if I would’ve guessed I woudn’ have said you wuld be this tall.But my mistake, I should have known by the lenght of your tail.”

Gendry didn’t get the chance to answer because Nymeria run by them while chasing a squirel, making Gendry fall in a pile of mud while Arya barely managed to stay on her feet.

“Looks like you’ll need a bath.”she said turning towards him.

By the time they reached the bath room Arya already explained to a very confused Gendry about baths.

“So I need to bath to clean the dirt off me.”he said waiting for Arya to confirm.

She nodded.

“And I bath by getting in the water.”

“And rubbing yourself clean with the soap and sponge.”

“Soap and sponge.” he muttered with a frown on his face.”This whole thing seems very confusing, could you please do it with me?”

Arya felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Bathing together?”

“Yes, I’ll do it on my own after.”

Arya weighted her options for a little.To bath with Gendry who was extremly handsome, got a dream body and who she was reallly attracted of or not to bath with him.

“Alright, let’s do it.” for the shake of learning, obviously.

They weren’t in the bath room for more than few seconds before Arya had to stop him from entering the basin clothes.

“You take your clothes off.”she pointed out.

“Oh, but wasn’t it improper?”the frown was present again.

“No, not here.It necessary you take your clothes off.”

Gendry nodded and did as he was told and then entered the basin.Arya followed shortly and she wasn’t sure if it was from the hot water or the situation, but her face got ridiculously red.

Gendry was a fats learned, she knew that much, so he picked up the bathing principles fast enough.

“Yout got some mud in your hair.” she remarked and before Gendry could react, she went to him and run he fingers through his hair, cleaning it of he mud.

Their chets were touching lightly and the hotness in Arya’s cheeks only increased.

“Arya, I think we have a problem.” he said while Arya rised an eyebrow questioningly.”It’a about my cock.”

“What about it?”

“Is it normal if my cock somehow got up and feels slightly hard now?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Few more days passed after the whole bathing incident when Arya had to awkwardly explain to Gendry about what cocks are supposed to do and what cocks aren’t supposed to do. They were having a reading sesion when Gendry asked her:

“How do humans mate?You mentioned once you aren’t doing it through eggs.”

Ary almost dropped her book.

“No, it isn’t through eggs. Humans use what’s between their legs.when she saw Gendry’s curious, but confused expression she added.”It’s a little bit complicated to explain.

“Pease try, I’m getting things fast”

Arya closed the book and thought about the whole situation for a little. Gendry was nice and they become fast friends and he was also extremly goodlooking and Arya felt an unusual attraction towards him. Oh, fuck it!

“How about I show you instead?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, while she was laying in Gendry’s strong arms he asked her:

“That doesn’t mean we are gonna have a baby, I hope, right?”

“Told you, I’m taking care of that part.”she mumbled against his chest.

“So it doesn’t affect you negatively in any way.”he continued and Arya got up, prompting herself on her elbows.

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

“In fact, I was about to ask if we could possibly go on another round. Can we?”

Arya gave him a smile that looked predatory and to her surprise, Gendry returned it.

“Absolutely yes.”


End file.
